pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of English-language poets
This is a list of English language poets, who wrote or write much of their poetry in the English language. A *Harold Acton (1904–1994) *Gilbert Adair (born 1944) *Helen Adam (1909–1993) *Arthur Henry Adams (1872–1936) *Robert Adamson (1852–1902) *Fleur Adcock (born 1934) *Joseph Addison (1672–1719) *Mark Akenside (1721–1770) *Sidney A. Alexander (1866–1948) *James Alexander Allan (1889–1956) *Leslie Holdsworthy Allen (1879–1964) *William Allingham (1824/28-1889) *Kingsley Amis (1922–1995) *Ethel Anderson (1883–1958) *Bruce Andrews (born 1948) *Maya Angelou (born 1928) *Rae Armantrout (born 1947) *Simon Armitage (born 1963) *Matthew Arnold (1822–1888) *John Ashbery (born 1927) *Thomas Ashe (1836–1889) *Thea Astley (1925–2004) *Edwin Atherstone (1788–1872) *Margaret Atwood (born 1939) *Dorothy Auchterlonie (1915–1991) *W. H. Auden (1907–1973) *Pam Ayres (born 1947) *Sir Robert Ayton (1570–1638) *William Edmonstone Aytoun (1813–1865) *Allan Ahlberg (1938–present) B Ba *Joanna Baillie (1762–1851) *Kevin Bailey (born 1953) *Jesse Ball (born 1978) *John Banim (1798–1842) *Lex Banning (born 1921) *Amiri Baraka (born 1934) *Anna Laetitia Barbauld (1743–1825) *John Barbour (died 1395) *Joel Barlow (1754–1812) *Mary Barnard (1909–2002) *Syd Barret *Les Barker (born 1947) *Richard Barnefield (1574–1627) *Djuna Barnes (1892–1982) *William Barnes (1801–1886) *Bernard Barton (1784–1849) *Todd Bash (born 1965) *David Bates (1809–1870) *H.E. Bates (1905–1974) *James K. Baxter (1926–1972) *Arthur Bayldon (1865–1958) *William Baylebridge (1883–1942) Be-Bo *Francis Beaumont (1586–1616) *Bruce Beaver (1928–2004) *Aphra Behn (1640–1689) *Gwendolyn B. Bennett (1902–1981) *Jim Bennett, (born 1951) *Bill Berkson (born 1939) *Charles Bernstein (born 1950) *Anselm Berrigan (born 1972) *Ted Berrigan (1934–1983) *Wendell Berry (born 1934) *John Berryman (1914–1972) *John Betjeman (1906–1984) *Elizabeth Bishop (1911–1979) *Samuel Bishop (1731–1795) *Sophie Cabot Black (born 1958) *Thomas Blacklock (1721–1791) *Peter Bladen (1922–2001) *William Blake (1757–1827) *Susanna Blamire (1747–1794) *John Blight (1913–1995) *Mathilde Blind (1841–1896) *Edmund Blunden (1896–1974) *Wilfrid Scawen Blunt (1840–1922) *Barcroft Boake (1866–1892) *George Henry Boker (1823–1890) *Eavan Boland (born 1944) *Ken Bolton (born 1949) *Horatius Bonar (1808–1889) *Sean Bonney *Arna Wendell Bontemps (1902–1973) *Keith Bosley (born 1937) *John Philip Bourke (1860–1914) *Mark Alexander Boyd (1563–1601) Br-By *Thomas Bracken (1843–1898) *Anne Bradstreet (c. 1612–1672) *E. J. Brady (1869–1952) *Richard Brautigan (1935–1984) *Christopher Brennan (1870–1932) *John Le Gay Brereton (1871–1933) *Nicholas Breton (1542–1626) *Ken Brewer (1941–2006) *Martha Wadsworth Brewster (1710 - c.1757) *Robert Bridges (1844–1930) *James Brock (born 1958) *Emily Brontë (1818–1848) *Rupert Brooke (1887–1915) *Gwendolyn Brooks (1917–2000) *Sterling A. Brown (1901–1989) *Dr. Stewart Brown *Thomas Edward Brown (1830–1897) *Isaac Hawkins Browne (1705–1760) *William Browne (1588–1643) *Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806–1861) *Robert Browning (1812–1889) *William Cullen Bryant (1794–1878) *Vincent Buckley (1925–1988) *Charles Bukowski (1920–1994) *Basil Bunting (1900–1985) *Anthony Burgess (1917–1993) *Richard Burns (born 1943) *Robert Burns (1759–1796) *George Gordon Byron, 6th Baron Byron (1788–1824) C Ca-Ci *Richard Caddel *Alex Caldiero *Charles Stuart Calverley (1831–1884) *Thomas Campbell (1774–1844) *Thomas Campion (1567–1620) *Mary Wedderburn Cannan (1893–1973) *Thomas Carew (1595–1639) *Henry Carey (1693–1743) *Lewis Carroll (1832–1898) *William Cartwright (1611–1643) *Raymond Carver (1938–1988) *Alice Cary *Phoebe Cary *Charles Causley (1917–2003) *Constantine Cavafy *Joseph Ceravolo *John Chalkhill *William Ellery Channing (1818–1901) *George Chapman (1560–1634) *Geoffrey Chaucer (c. 1343–1400) *Maxine Chernoff (born 1952) *James Wm. Chichetto *Billy Childish (born 1959) *Hubert Newman Wigmore Church (1857–1932) *Colley Cibber (1671–1757) *Sandra Cisneros (born 1954) *Carson Cistulli (born 1979) Cl *John Clare (1793–1864) *Thomas A. Clark *Tom Clark *Amy Key Clarke (born 1892) *Austin Clarke (1886–1974) *Jack Clarke *Brendan Cleary *John Cleveland (1613–1658) *Michelle Cliff *Lucille Clifton *Arthur Hugh Clough (1819–1861) Co-Cu *Florence Earle Coates (1850–1927) *Bob Cobbing *Brian Coffey (1905–1995) *Leonard Cohen (born 1934) *Norma Cole *Hartley Coleridge (1796–1849) *Mary Elizabeth Coleridge (1861–1907) *Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772–1834) *Billy Collins (born 1941) *William Collins (1721–1759) *William Congreve (1670–1729) *Paul Conneally (born 1959) *Henry Constable (1562–1613) *Eliza Cook (1818–1889) *Clark Coolidge*Clark Coolidge *Thomas Cooper (poet) (1805–1892) *Wendy Cope (born 1945) *Richard Corbet (1582–1635) *Cid Corman *Jayne Cortez *William Johnson Cory (1823–1892) *Louisa Stuart Costello (1799–1877) *Anne Ross Cousin (1824–1906) *Abraham Cowley (1618–1667) *William Cowper (1731–1800) *George Crabbe (1754–1832) *Richard Crashaw (1613–1649) *E.E. Cummings (1894–1962) D Da-Do *Samuel Daniel (1562–1619) *George Darley (1795–1846) *Tina Darragh *Robert von Dassanowsky (aka Robert Dassanowsky) *William Davenant (1606–1668) *John Davidson (1837–1909) *Michael Davidson (born 1944) *Alan Davies *John Davies (1569–1626) *Thomas Osborne Davis (1814–1845) *Thomas Dekker (1575–1641) *John Denham (1615–1669) *Thomas Dermody (1775–1802) *Heather Derr-Smith (born 1971) *Denis Devlin (1908–1959) *Imtiaz Dharker (born 1954) *James Dickey (1923–1997) *Emily Dickinson (1830–1886) *Peter Didsbury (born 1946) *Ray DiPalma *Diane Di Prima *Pete Doherty *John Donaldson, aka Jon Inglis (1921–1989) *John Donne (1572–1631) *Theo Dorgan (born 1953) *Mark Doty *Keith Douglas (1920–1944) *Mike Doughty (born 1970) *Rita Dove *Gordon Downie *Ernest Dowson (1867–1900) *Francis Hastings Doyle (1810–1888) *Kirby Doyle (1932–2003) Dr-Dy *Michael Drayton (1563–1631) *Adam Drinan AKA Joseph Macleod (1903–1984) *William Drummond of Hawthornden (1585–1649) *John Dryden (1631–1700) *Norman Dubie (1945- *W. E. B. Du Bois (1868–1963) *Carol Ann Duffy (born 1955) *Charles Gavan Duffy (1816–1903) *Alan Dugan (1923–2003) *Paul Laurence Dunbar (1872–1906) *William Dunbar (1465–1520) *Andrew Duncan (born 1956) *Robert Duncan (1919–1988) *Douglas Dunn (born 1942) *John Dyer *Bob Dylan (born 1941) E-F *Richard Eberhart (1904–2005) (died at the three digit age of 101) *Richard Edwards (c. 1523–1566) *T. S. Eliot (1888–1965) *Ebenezer Elliot (1781–1849) *Jean Elliot (1727–1805) *Ebenezer Elliott (1781–1849) *Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882) *Chris Emery (born 1963) *William Empson (1906–1984) *D. J. Enright (1920–2002) *Theodore Enslin (born 1925) *Sir George Etherege (1635–1691) *Mari Evans *Samuel Ferguson (1810–1886) *Jack Foley (1940) *Richard Furness (1791–1857) G Ga-Go *Samuel Garth *George Gascoigne (1525–1577) *David Gascoyne (1916–2001) *John Gay (1685–1732) *Ross Gay *William Gay (1865–1897) *Theodor Seuss Geisel (1904–1991) *Charles Ghigna (Father Goose) (born 1946) *Dame Mary Gilmour *Allen Ginsberg (1926–1997) *Nikki Giovanni (born 1943) *Jesse Glass (born 1954) *Denis Glover (1912–1980) *Louise Gluck *Albert Goldbarth (born 1948) *Kenneth Goldsmith (born 1961) *Oliver Goldsmith (1728–1774) *Hedwig Gorski (born 1949) Gr-Gy *W. S. Graham *Richard Graves (1715–1804) *Robert Graves (1895–1985) *Thomas Gray (1716–1771) *Robert Greene (1558–1592) *Fulke Greville, 1st Baron Brooke (1554–1628) *Gerald Griffin (1803–1840) *Bill Griffiths (born 1948) *Nicholas Grimald (1519–1562) *Angelina Weld Grimke (1880–1958) *Charlotte Forten Grimke (1837–1914) *Barbara Guest (1920–2006) *Edgar Guest (1881–1959) *Arthur Guiterman (1871–1943) *Thom Gunn (1929–2004) *Ivor Gurney (1890–1937) *Brion Gysin (1916–1986) H Ha-He *William Habington (1605–1654) *Thomas Gordon Hake (1809–1895) *Alan Halsey *Thomas Hardy (1840–1928) *Joy Harjo *William Harmon *Michael S. Harper *Tony Harrison (born 1937) *Carla Harryman *Sadakichi Hartmann (1867–1944) *F. W. Harvey *Lee Harwood (born 1939) *Alamgir Hashmi *Stephen Hawes (died 1523) *Robert Hayden *Robert Hayman (1575–1629) *Seamus Heaney (born 1939) *Jennifer Michael Hecht (born 1965) *Anthony Hecht (1923–2004) *Allison Hedge Coke (born 1958) *John Hegley *Lyn Hejinian *Felicia Hemans (1793–1835) *Essex Hemphill *William Ernest Henley (1849–1903) *George Herbert (1593–1632) *Robert Herrick (1591–1674) *Phoebe Hesketh (1909–2005) *Dorothy Hewett (1923–2002) *John Hewitt (1907–1987) *Thomas Heywood (c. 1570s – 1650) Hi-Hu *Dick Higgins (1938–1998) *Scott Hightower (born 1952) *Conrad Hilberry *Geoffrey Hill (born 1932) *James Hogg (1770–1835) *Jane Holland (born 1966) *Anselm Hollo *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809–1894) *Thomas Hood (1798–1845) *Alec Derwent Hope (1907–2000) *Gerard Manley Hopkins (1844–1889) *Frances Horovitz (1938–1983) *Michael Horovitz (born 1935) *George Moses Horton *A. E. Housman (1859–1936) *Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (1517–1547) *Richard Howard *Fanny Howe *Susan Howe *Ada Verdun Howell *Anthony Howell *Langston Hughes (1902–1967) *Ted Hughes (1930–1998) *Richard Hugo (1923–1982) *Alexander Hume (1560–1609) *Leigh Hunt (1784–1859) *Cynthia Huntington (born 1952) I-K *P. Inman *Richard Jago (1715–1781) *John James *Lisa Jarnot (born 1967) *Randall Jarrell (1914–1965) *Robinson Jeffers (1887–1962) *Fenton Johnson *Georgia Douglas Johnson (10 September 1880 – 14 May 1966) *Helene Johnson (1906–1995) *James Weldon Johnson (1871–1938) *Samuel Johnson (1709–1784) *David Jones (1 November 1895 – 28 October 1974) *Ebenezer Jones (1820–1860) *Emma Jones (born 1992) *Patrick Jones (born 1965) *Erica Jong (born 1942) *Ben Jonson (1573–1637) *June Jordan (born 1936) *Anthony Joseph *Jenny Joseph (born 1932) *James Joyce (1882–1941) *Trevor Joyce (born 1947) *Donald Justice (1925–2004) *Ilya Kaminsky *Bob Kaufman (1925–1986) *Jayne Fenton Keane *John Keats (1795–1821) *Arthur Kelton (died c. 1550) *Geoffrey Anketell Studdert Kennedy ('Woodbine Willy'; 1883–1929) *Jack Kerouac (1922–1969) *Frederick Kesner (born 1967) *Sidney Keyes (1922–1943) *Keorapetse Kgositsile (born 1938) *Joyce Kilmer (1886–1918) *Arthur Henry King (1910–2000) *Henry King (1592–1669) *William King (1663–1712) *Galway Kinnell (born 1927) *John Kinsella *Thomas Kinsella (born 1927) *Rudyard Kipling (1865–1936) *Etheridge Knight *Kenneth Koch (1925–2002) *Yusef Komunyakaa (born 1948) *Anatoly Kudryavitsky (born 1954) *Stanley Kunitz (1905–2006) *Joanne Kyger L La-Ln *Sonnet L'Abbé (born 1973) *Nick Laird (born 1975) *Charles Lamb (1775–1834) *Tim Lander (born 1938) *Letitia Elizabeth Landon *Walter Savage Landor (1775–1864) *Sydney Lanier (1842–1881) *Emilia Lanier (1569–1645) *Beatrice Lao *Philip Larkin (1922–1985) *Evelyn Lau (born 1971) *D. H. Lawrence (1885–1930) *Henry Lawson (1867–1922) *Robert Lax (1915–2000) *Emma Lazarus (1849–1887) *Edward Lear (1812–1888) *Francis Ledwidge (1887–1917) *Joy Leftow (born 1949) *Sue Lenier (born 1957) *William Ellery Leonard (1876–1944) *John Leonard (born 1965) *Tom Leonard (born 1944) *Ben Lerner (born 1979) *Philip Levine (born 1928) *Larry Levis (1946–1996) *D. A. Levy (1942–1968) *Alun Lewis (1915–1944) *C. S. Lewis (1898–1963) *Tao Lin (born 1983) Lo-Ly *Douglas Lochhead (born 1922) *Thomas Lodge (1556–1625) *James Longenbach *Christopher Logue *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807–1882) *Michael Longley *Luis A. López *Audre Lorde (born 1934) *Richard Lovelace (1618–1658) *Samuel Lover (1797–1868) *Amy Lowell (1874–1925) *James Russell Lowell (1819–1891) *Robert Lowell *Mina Loy *Fitz Hugh Ludlow (1836–1870) *John Lydgate (1370–1450) *John Lyly (1553–1606) *George Lyttelton, Lord Lyttelton (1709–1773) M Ma-Mi *Lord Macaulay (1800–1859) *Norman MacCaig (1910–1996) *Hugh MacDiarmid (1892–1978) *Seán Mac Falls *Roger McGough (1937 -) *Thomas MacGreevy (1893–1967) *Nathaniel Mackey *Lachlan Mackinnon *Archibald MacLeish (1892–1982) *Isaac McLellan (1806–1899) *Joseph Macleod (1903–1984) *Jackson Mac Low *Louis MacNeice (1907–1963) *Barry MacSweeney *Haki R. Madhubuti *Derek Mahon (born 1941) *Jennifer Maiden *Taylor Mali *David Mallet *Tom Mandel *James Clarence Mangan (1803–1849) *Bill Manhire (born 1946) *Robert Mannyng of Brunne (1269–1340) *Chris Mansell (born 1953) *Peter Manson (born 1969) *Morton Marcus (1936–2009) *Richard Marggraf Turley (born 1970) *Christopher Marlowe (1564–1593) *William Martin (born 1922) *Andrew Marvell (1621–1678) *John Masefield (1878–1967) *Cleopatra Mathis (born 1947) *Paula Meehan (born 1955) *Herman Melville (1819–1891) *John Milton (1608–1674) *Gary Miranda (born 1939) Mo-Mu *H. D. Moe *Anis Mojgani *Geraldine Monk *Charles Montagu, 1st Earl of Halifax (1661–1715) *James Montgomery (1771–1854) *Marianne Moore (1887–1972) *Robin Moore, (born 1954) *Thomas Moore (1779–1852) *Barbara Moraff *Edythe Morahan de Lauzon *Edwin Morgan *Robin Morgan (born 1941) *Mervyn Morris *William Morris (1834–1896) *James Douglas Morrison (1943–1971) *Morrissey (born 1959) *Frank Morton (1869–1923) *Andrew Motion *Eric Mottram *Paul Muldoon (born 1951) *Harryette Mullen *Anthony Munday (1553–1633) *Sheila Murphy *Les Murray (born 1938) N-O *Ogden Nash (1902–1971) *Thomas Nashe (1567–1601) *Alice Moore Dunbar Nelson *Howard Nemerov *Kenn Nesbitt (born 1962) *Aimee Nezhukumatathil (born 1974) *Henry Newbolt (1862–1938) *John Henry Newman (1801–1890) *Norman Nicholson (1914–1987) *Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin (born 1942) *Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill (born 1952) *Lorine Niedecker (1903–1970) *Harry Northup (born 1940) *Alice Notley *Jeff Nuttall (1933–2004) *Naomi Shihab Nye (born 1952) *Sean O'Brien (born 1952) *Dennis O'Driscoll (born 1954) *Frank O'Hara *Theodore O'Hara (1820–1867) *Mary Oliver (born 1935) *Charles Olson (1910–1970) *Mary Devenport O'Neill (1879–1976) *George Oppen (1908–1984) *Peter Orlovsky (1933–2010) *Antoine Ó Raifteiri (1784–1835) *Maggie O'Sullivan *Wilfred Owen (1893–1918) P-Q *Ruth Padel (born 1947) *Ron Padgett *Michael Palmer (born 1943) *Nettie Palmer *Dorothy Parker (1893–1967) *Thomas Parnell (1670–1718) *Kenneth Patchen (1911–1972) *Brian Patten (born 1946) *Andrew Barton "Banjo" Paterson (1864–1941) *Ricardo Pau-Llosa (born 1954) *Molly Peacock (born 1947) *Thomas Love Peacock (1785–1866) *Sam Pereira *Ambrose Philips *Tom Pickard (born 1946) *Robert Pinsky (born 1940) *Ruth Pitter (1897–1992) *Sylvia Plath (1932–1963) *Edgar Allan Poe (1809–1849) *Robert Pollok (c. 1798–1827) *Alexander Pope (1688–1744) *Charles Potts (born 1943) *Ezra Pound (1885–1972) *Jack Prelutsky *Nancy Price (1880–1970) *Richard Price (poet) (born 1966) *Matthew Prior (1664–1721) *Pauline Prior-Pitt *J. H. Prynne *Sheenagh Pugh (born 1950) *Francis Quarles (1592–1644) R Ra-Ri *William Radice (born 1951) *Craig Raine (born 1944) *Kathleen Raine (1908–2003) *Carl Rakosi (1903–2004) *Sir Walter Raleigh (1552–1618) *Dudley Randall (1914–2000) *Julia Randall (1924–2005) *Thomas Randolph (1605–1635) *Tom Raworth (born 1938) *Henry Reed (1914–1986) *Ishmael Reed *Abraham Regelson (1896–1981) *Joseph Relph (1712–1743), *Kenneth Rexroth (1905–1982) *Charles Reznikoff (1894–1976) *Adrienne Rich (born 1929) *Lola Ridge (1873–1941) *Denise Riley *John Riley *Peter Riley Ro-Ru *Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869–1935) *Mary Robinson (1758–1800) *Theodore Roethke (1908–1963) *Raymond Roseliep (1917–1983) *Franklin Rosemont (born 1943) *Penelope Rosemont *Isaac Rosenberg (1890–1918) *Gabriel Rosenstock (born 1949) *Christina Rossetti (1830–1894) *Dante Gabriel Rossetti (1828–1882) *Jerome Rothenberg (* 1931) *Nicholas Rowe *Richard Rowlands (1565–1630) S Sa-Si *Blanaid Salkeld (2090–3199) *Fiona Sampson (born 1963) *Sonia Sanchez *Carl Sandburg (1878–1967) *May Sarton (1912–1995) *Siegfried Sassoon (1886–1967) *Sir Walter Scott (1771–1832) *William Bell Scott (1811–1890) *Maurice Scully *Sir Charles Sedley (1639–1701) *Nina Serrano (born 1934) *Robert W. Service *Anne Sexton (1928–1974) *William Shakespeare (1564–1616) *Ntozake Shange (born 1948) *Jo Shapcott *Karl Shapiro (1913–2000) *Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792–1822) *William Shenstone *James Shirley (1596–1666) *Sir Philip Sidney (1554–1586) *Eli Siegel (1902–1978) *Ron Silliman (born 1946) *Shel Silverstein (1930–1999) *Iain Sinclair *Edith Sitwell (1887–1964) Sk-Sq *Beau Sia (born 1976) *John Skelton (1460–1529) *Myra Sklarew *Alexander Smith (poet) (1830–1867) *Charlotte Turner Smith (1749–1806) *Marc Smith *Rod Smith *Patti Smith *Stevie Smith (1902–1971) *Tracy K. Smith *Tobias Smollett (1721–1771) *Gary Snyder *William Somervile *Charles Sorley (1895–1915) *William Soutar (1898–1946) *Robert Southey (1774–1843) *Robert Southwell (1561–1595) *Wole Soyinka (born 1934) *Anne Spencer *Stephen Spender *Edmund Spenser (1552–1599) *Geoffrey Squires St-Sy *Frank Stanford *William Stafford *Gertrude Stein *Gerald Stern *Ricardo Sternberg *Wallace Stevens (1880–1955) *Robert Louis Stevenson (1850–1894) *Mark Strand *Sir John Suckling (1609–1642) *A.M. Sullivan (1896–1980) *Paul Summers (poet) (born 1967) *Robert Sward (born 1933) *George Swede (born 1940) *May Swenson *Jonathan Swift (1667–1745) *Algernon Charles Swinburne (1837–1909) *Bobbi Sykes (born 1945) *Joshua Sylvester (1563–1618) *Arthur Symons (1865–1945) *Dewan V. Selvam (1981-) T-V *Barry Tebb (born 1942) *Eileen Tabios *F. W. Tancred *Dorothea Tanning (born 1910) *Allen Tate (1899–1979) *Edward Taylor (1645–1729) *Sara Teasdale (1883–1933) *Alfred Tennyson, Lord Tennyson (1809–1892) *Fiona Templeton *Lucy Terry *Celia Thaxter (1824–1894) *Ernest Thayer (1863–1940) *William Thom (poet) (1799–1848) *Dylan Thomas (1914–1953) *Edward Thomas (1878–1917) *R. S. Thomas (1913–2000) *Francis Thompson (1859–1907) *James Thomson (B.V.) (1834–1882) *James Thomson (poet) (Seasons) *Henry David Thoreau (1817–1862) *Tim Thorne *Chidiock Tichborne (1558–1586) *Thomas Tickell *Mary Tighe (1772–1810) *Nick Toczek (born 1950) *John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (1892–1973) *Melvin B. Tolson *Jean Toomer * Angela Topping (born 1954) *Thomas Traherne *Roland Michel Tremblay (born 1972) *Quincy Troupe *Gael Turnbull *Julian Turner (born 1955) *Hone Tuwhare (born 1922) *Chase Twichell (born 1950) *John Updike *Allen Upward, Imagist *Cor van den Heuvel (born 1931) *Henry Vaughan (1621–1695) *Janine Pommy Vega *Jones Very (1813–1880) W Wa-We *Diane Wakoski *Derek Walcott (born 1930) *Anne Waldman *Rosmarie Waldrop *Keith Waldrop *Alice Walker (born 1944) *Margaret Walker *Mark Wallace *Edmund Waller (1606–1687) *Agnes Walsh *Sarah Wardle (born 1969) *Robert Penn Warren (1905–1989) *Thomas Warton (1728–1790) *Isaac Watts (1674–1748) *Barrett Watten (born 1948) *John Webster (died 1630) *Hannah Weiner *Marjorie Welish Wh-Wy *Gordon Wharton (born 1929) *Phillis Wheatley (1753–1784) *Walt Whitman (1819–1892) *John Greenleaf Whittier (1807–1892) *Les Wicks (born 1955) *Richard Wilbur (born 1921) *Oscar Wilde (1854–1900) *John Wilkinson (born 1953) *William of Shoreham (14th century) *Emmett Williams (1925–2007) *Hugo Williams (born 1942) *Oscar Williams (1900–1964) *Saul Williams (born 1972) *Sherley Anne Williams (1944–1999) *William Carlos Williams (1883–1963) *Frank S. Williamson (1865–1936) *Elizabeth Willis (born 1961) *John Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester (1647–1680) *Peter Lamborn Wilson (born 1945) *George Wither (1588–1667) *Charles Wolfe (1791–1823) *Dorothy Wordsworth (1771–1855) *William Wordsworth (1770–1850) *Sir Henry Wotton (1568–1639) *C. D. Wright (born 1949) *Judith Wright (1915–2000) *Kirby Wright *Robert Wrigley (born 1951) *Thomas Wyatt (1503–1542) X-Z *W. B. Yeats (1865–1939) *Edward Young (1683–1765) *Benjamin Zephaniah (born 1958) *Louis Zukofsky (1904–1978) Lists of English language poets by nationality *List of Australian poets *List of Canadian poets *List of Irish poets *List of English poets from India *List of Nigerian poets *List of South African poets *List of poets from the United States See also *English poetry *List of poets *List of women poets Category:Lists of poets by language * Category:Lists of poets by language *